


The Power of Sass

by Runner_A5 (QueenOfPurgatory)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack, May or may not be offensive, PFFT, Sassy!Minho, just crack, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPurgatory/pseuds/Runner_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's sass blew up the world. And he lands on the planet Uranus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flo and Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flo+and+Jess).



> The one reason why I love Minho: That Sass. A friend gave me this idea, I thank her for everything.

 

> **"Oh snap!" "Would you like some ice for that burn?"**

 

Minho and Jorge were arguing. Again. Like, seriously, the number of times these guys fight is more than the number of Cranks in the world, and that's saying a lot. But this time, Minho brought in his secret weapon. The most deadliest weapon in the world, known for even blowing up said world, and that weapon is known as: the Sass. Unfortunately for Jorge, Minho has a lot of these weapons, but he may of used too much of it.

"Well, you know what, shuckface? That face you're usin' now yeah? Should be a mask used in Halloween." Minho shouted at the older male.

Jorge gasped. "Well I never-"

"Never what? Seen a mirror? Yeah I think the mirror would break even before reflecting that ugly shank you call a face." Minho interrupted.

"Yeah? Well-"

"Oh slim it, shank, you're lowering the IQ of the whole place by just talking."

"W-Well-"

Minho sighed irritably, "Stuttering now? What are you, a Crank? Oh wait you are."

"A-"

"Oh and you know what? You-"

KABOOM!

Suddenly the whole world exploded in a giant blast of fire. Welp, looks like even the Flare couldn't take any of that sass and blew the whole world up and everyone in it. Well, everyone except the Sass King himself. Minho was thrown onto the sky, then breaking the atmosphere and landing on another planet.

Minho got up and brushed the dust off his jeans, glancing at the new place he fell on. A sign was a few meters ahead and Minho curiously walked towards the wooden plank.

"The shuck? 'Uranus'? Pfft, what the actual-"

Minho stopped short when a blue creature with four arms and legs suddenly appeared from a hole on the ground.

"You! Mere human, what are you doing here? Leave this planet at once!"

It spat out with a robotic voice.

Minho raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. Oh snap, here comes the sass.

"Well, eeeeexcuuuuse _me_! Am I the one with blue skin and eight limbs? Yeah, I don't think so."

"I said, leave at-"

"Yeah yeah. Hey, your face is such a peace of klunk, I wonder what your parents thought of when your Mother gave birth. I think your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

The alien gasped.

"Wait, no, were you born on a highway? 'Cause that's where most accidents happened."

"You vile-"

"Talking about parents, was your family tree a cactus? 'Cause I swear all your relatives are pricks."

"How dare-"

_KABOOOOMM!!_

Uranus exploded in a big gust of wind, even other planets can't handle that sass. Tsk tsk, Minho, you better contain that sass.

Somewhere floating in space was Minho, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Weeelll, excuuuuuse _me_ Author!"

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I just write.


End file.
